A Choice Of Life Or Death
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: One night, Gwen and Jack help some aliens that have come through the rift. As a reward they are given a choice. The chance to bring back one person only. Jack refuses but what happens when Gwen takes the decision out of his hands and makes the choice?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the amazing Torchwood characters.

**A/N:** It's set after 'Children Of Earth' but there are a few changes to the story. Rhys and Gwen aren't expecting a baby, Jack stayed on Earth for Gwen and Torchwood aren't on the run.

Jack sat watching the salvage team clearing up the rubble from the explosion. The Hub and his home for however long it had been, was gone along with some of his best friends, his lover and his grandson. It had been a good few months since the four-five-six came to Earth but they'd only just started clearing up the wreckage.

Footsteps approached him and stopped behind him. He saw them sit next to him out of the corner of his eye as they joined him in watching the salvage team. They sat in silence for a few seconds, neither one looking at the other.

Jack turned to look at Gwen at his side. She looked back and gave him a sad smile before turning back to look out over the wreckage.

"Do you think we could build it again?" She asked quietly.

"It took years to get the Hub how it was and back then there were more of us." Jack sighed.

"I don't mean the Hub. I mean Torchwood." She told him. "Do you think we'll ever find another team?"

"And do what? Everyone knows who we are now and everyone blames us for what happened. Do you really think people will be on our side?" He asked.

"But you put an end to it. You stopped those aliens taking all those children." Gwen argued.

"And where did that get me?" He laughed bitterly. "My only daughter and last surviving relative can't stand the sight of me...and I don't blame her." Gwen reached out and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him. "What good is Torchwood now?"

"We still have a duty to protect people. There are still aliens out there, the rift still exists." She pointed out, though Jack noticed her arguments were a little half-hearted.

She sighed and sat up as they watched the salvage team scooping up huge amounts of brick. Gwen squinted as she spotted a small piece of paper amongst it all.

"What?" Jack frowned, trying to find what she was looking at.

"Is that...oh my God..." She gasped. He watched her run over to the bomb site and start to climb over the rubble. The salvage team spotted her and shouted to get off. He couldn't hear what she was saying, just a few strong words floated back to him as she shouted back at them. She grabbed whatever she was looking for before returning back to Jack. When she sat down next to him, she huffed and mumbled under her breath. "Stupid twats. I've been in more dangerous places than that."

"What's that?" Jack asked, pointing to the paper in her hand.

Gwen looked down at it before showing him what was on the other side. It was the photo of Owen and Tosh she'd had taped to her monitor since they'd died.

"I can't believe it survived." She whispered. "I mean, it's a bit crumpled and burnt around the edges but...it's still here."

Jack noticed Gwen's thumb stroking the image of Owen and the tears glistening in her eyes. He found tears of his own appearing as he looked down at his two best friends smiling back up at him. Gwen's thumb once again traced Owen's face and he thought he heard her whisper 'I love you'.

"I miss them." Jack told her.

"Yeah..." She nodded, silent tears streaming down her face. "I miss them too..."

She wiped her tears away quickly and looked back down at the photo.

A few moments of silence passed between them as Gwen played with her hands in her lap.

"How's Rhys?" He asked.

Gwen froze and stared down at her hands. It was only then that Jack noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding rings.

"I wouldn't know." She answered simply. "Try asking his mum or dad."

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"When it was all over, we tried..." Gwen swallowed and looked away. "We tried to pick up our lives again...start a family. But with...Ianto...and Tosh and...Owen...gone..." She fought against the tears threatening to fall. "I couldn't...Rhys tried his best to be there but I kept pushing him away. He tried to help me get through it but...I didn't want him to. I don't want to forget them Jack."

"You won't be forgetting them. You'll just learn to...accept what's happened." He told her.

"But I don't want to accept it." She shouted and collapsed into sobs against his chest. He held her tight as she clutched the front of his coat and cried into it. "I want them back Jack."

"I know you do." He whispered. "So do I. Every day I wish I could go back and change things." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Anyway, how did this effect your relationship with Rhys?"

"I wouldn't let him help me. He stayed by me for a few weeks but...I kept snapping at him and...I'd just flip out. In the end...he'd had enough and...he left...I tried talking to him, I apologised for the way I treated him and he said it was ok but...that wasn't the problem." She explained.

"What _was_ the problem?" Jack frowned.

"Apparently, I've been talking in my sleep. Talking about someone...telling them I...I loved them and that...I wish I'd had the chance to say it." She answered, pulling away from Jack and wiping away her tears. "I tried to tell Rhys that I still loved him and that I wanted to be with him but...I don't know...he just...he sent the divorce papers."

"Is it true? Do you really love Owen?" Jack asked.

"What?" Gwen gasped. "How – how did you know it was Owen?" Jack glanced down at the photo in one of her hands while the other absent-mindedly ran across it, stroking it. Gwen stilled her hand as she realised and smiled sadly down at it. "Oh..."

"Yeah." He smiled. "So do you love him?"

"It doesn't matter now does it? It's too late." She sighed.

"Do you love him?" Jack repeated.

"Yes." She answered. "But like I said, it's too late. Not that anything would have happened if he was still...if he was still here."

"Why wouldn't it?" Jack asked.

"Because he wasn't interested in me like that. I was just someone he slept with when he felt like it. After I got engaged, he lost interest." She replied.

"Owen loved you too." Jack said gently. Gwen snorted and shook her head. "Really, he did. I saw it in the way he acted around you and...his eyes. His eyes always gave him away. The way he'd look at you, like you were the most amazing woman he'd met. He backed off when you got engaged because he wanted you to be happy and he didn't want to get in the way."

"You're just telling me what you think I want to hear." She said.

"No, I'm not." He told her.

Gwen looked down at the picture and smiled. She looked back at Jack and saw him sadly looking off into the distance. She took his hand in hers and he turned back to look at her.

"You never told him you loved him either...Ianto, I mean." She said.

"It hurt too much." He whispered. "To love someone knowing they can spend the rest of their life with you but you can't with them. You have to watch them grow old or...die like so many other Torchwood operatives have. Do you know how it felt, sending him – all of them – out there into situations I didn't know if they'd come out of? I always thought 'what if this is the last time I see them again?' And that hurt. It's a pain like you've never felt before."

"I'm so sorry." She breathed.

It was her turn to put her arm around him as he let a few of his tears fall.

"It's all my fault they're gone. I recruited them." He told her.

"No, it's not your fault. We all chose to do this and we all knew what we were getting ourselves into. We risk our lives every day, not because of you, I know it's hard to believe." He chuckled and shook his head. "But to save the millions of people on this planet. We know we might not make it out of situations but we do it anyway. We're the ones that put ourselves into danger, not you. None of this is your fault, do you understand me Jack Harkness?"

"And Steven? Are you going to tell me that wasn't my fault too?" He replied.

"It wasn't." She insisted. "You didn't have a choice. It was millions of children or one child to save all. There was no other way you could have stopped that thing. It wasn't your fault."

Jack saw the ferocity in her eyes as he looked at her. He sighed and looked away.

After a few minutes, he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Look at us, we're so depressing. Come on, I'll buy you a drink." He said.

She took his hand and he helped her up. As she brushed herself off, she looked back at the wreckage and sighed. She slipped the photo into her pocket as they walked off hand in hand to the nearest bar.

"Where are you staying by the way?" She asked. "I mean, with the Hub gone...where do you sleep?"

"Oh here and there." He answered. "There's a couple of empty warehouses I sleep in."

"Why don't you stay in a hotel?" She laughed.

"I feel more at home." He shrugged with a laugh. "That whole industrial feeling."

"Well tonight, you're staying at mine." She told him simply.

"Gwen Cooper, just how drunk are you planning on getting tonight?" He smirked.

"Not like that." She sighed. "You can sleep on the sofa. You need a proper roof over your head so you're staying with me until we can get you somewhere better."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back. "You and me...we've got to look out for each other, it's just us now."

"You mean, I have to look out for you." He corrected. "Nothing can happen to me."

"You know what I mean Jack." She said. "There's no one else out there that understands what we've been through. We need to stick together."

"I know." He nodded. "And we will."

They shared a smile and he squeezed her hand.

After having a few drinks at the bar, Gwen took Jack back to her flat and grabbed him some pillows and a blanket.

"Help yourself to food and drink. Bathroom's through there. Make yourself comfy." She told him.

"Thanks Gwen." He smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jack." She replied and disappeared off into her room.

He sat down on the sofa and held his face in his hands. There was a part of him that couldn't understand why Gwen was doing this for him. He'd hired her and ever since, her life had been turned upside-down. She'd been shot, almost killed by an ex-Torchwood operative, her wedding day had been ruined and now her relationship was over because of Torchwood. None of this would have happened if he hadn't have hired her, it was his fault. Yet she still stood by him. He would be forever grateful to her and he would take care of her. She was his last friend on Earth and he would see that no harm came to her.

Gwen crawled into the middle of her bed and sat cross legged, the photo in her hand. She smiled sadly at Toshiko's image and felt tears well up once again. She refused to let herself look at Owen next to her, that would have been too painful and would have sent her over the edge.

She remembered she had a picture of Ianto too somewhere, in an album she'd shoved under her bed after it all went wrong. It hurt too much to look at them so she'd banished them into the darkness under her bed where she wouldn't have to see them. There were photos of the five of them together and individual ones and some of two or three of them in.

The urge to see them again grew inside of her and she slipped off the bed. As she crawled underneath it, she hit her head on the bed and swore loudly.

"Gwen, everything ok in there?" Jack called.

She heard his footsteps approaching the door and stop outside to wait for her to reply.

"Yeah, fine. Don't come in." She answered quickly.

It would be humiliating if he saw her sprawled out on the floor under her bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You're sounding kind of muffled."

She grabbed the album and slid back out. Straightening herself out, she got up to open the bedroom door.

"I'm fine." She told him.

Jack looked over her shoulder into the room behind her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ok..." He said. "Goodnight then."

She smiled and nodded, waiting for him to leave.

He waited a couple of seconds, glancing over her shoulder and back at Gwen. When he couldn't find anything wrong, he nodded and went back into the living room.

She sighed with relief before closing her door and climbing back onto her bed.

The album lay open in front of her as she flicked through. She found an empty slot and put the photo of Owen and Tosh inside.

As she went to turn the page, her hand froze when she spotted a picture she'd forgotten she'd had. It was one of her and Owen at a bar. There were a few others of just them, messing around in stupid poses she remembered clearly but this one she didn't. It looked like she was sitting on his knee and she had one arm around his neck while the other held the camera in front of them. His arm was wrapped around her waist. She was smiling at the camera but he was looking at her, a soft smile on his lips. The look in his eyes...it wasn't one she recognised in Owen. It was too...gentle and tender. She felt warmth spread through her, starting at her heart. Was this what Jack had been talking about?

"Owen I love you." She whispered.

She lay back on her bed and held the photo album to her chest as she stared up at the ceiling.

_You're in the bar. It's the same one in the picture and it's around the same time. There's nothing to tell you that it is but you can feel it._

_Something's different here though. It's not a memory you remember._

_There's a crowd in the bar yet there's not so many people you have to fight your way through to get to your table. Just enough to give the place a warm cosy feeling. You hear the quiet buzzing of people talking around you and music playing in the background. As you glance around you, you don't recognise anyone but people smile at you in a friendly way and you don't feel threatened._

_Familiar laughter reaches your ears from behind you and you turn quickly to seek it out. At the bar, four figures are sitting on stools, laughing and joking with each other. They look so happy._

_Captain Jack is teasing Ianto Jones, a huge grin on his face. Ianto shakes his head at Jack but smiles fondly. Toshiko giggles into her drink as she watches them. The fourth figure has their back to you but you instantly recognise the short brown hair and leather jacket. There's only one person it could be and you feel yourself smiling as you stare at the back of their head._

_Owen Harper suddenly turns and his eyes lock with yours causing your heart to skip a beat. He smiles and your feet carry you forward until you're standing directly in front of him. He wraps an arm around your waist while the back of his other hand brushes your cheek._

"_Gwen Cooper..." He whispers. "I -"_

The next thing Gwen knew, she was being shaken awake by a frantic Jack. His wrist strap was beeping loudly and she groaned as she hoisted herself up on her elbows. Glancing out the window, she noticed it was still dark.

"Gwen, get up." He said.

"Why? Jack, it's early hours in the bloody morning." She moaned.

She suddenly remembered she was in her nightwear with her Captain in her room. She pulled her duvet up to her chin and glared at him.

"The rift, something's come through." He told her. "Something big."

Embarrassment pushed to the side, she jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. When she noticed Jack still standing there watching her, she waved him away.

"Get out." She ordered. "I'll be with you in a minute."

He rolled his eyes and left her to get dressed.

Glancing at her pillow, she noticed the photo album still open. Giving Owen one last smile, she turned away to get dressed.

She called Jack back in a few minutes later. He raised an eyebrow as he spotted her, her backside in the air as she rummaged around under her bed.

"Oh so tempting but not the right time." He commented.

"Shut up Jack." She sighed and came back out holding two guns in her hands. She loaded them and passed him one before grabbing another one and loading it. Jack's eyebrows disappeared into his hair and she looked up innocently at him. "What? You didn't think I'd leave my home undefended after what happened with those fairy things did you?"

"No, of course not." Jack answered. "Beware any burglars who try the Cooper residence."

"Exactly." She grinned. "Anyway, are we off?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So what's come through and where?" She asked as they left her flat.

"Well, it came through in the Plass." He told her. "As to what it is, I don't know. All I can tell is that it's big. Weird thing is, it's just sitting there. It's not moving or trying to leave or anything. It's just sitting on top of that rubble."

"Like it's waiting?" Gwen suggested.

"Probably." He shrugged. "But for what?"

They took Gwen's car to the Plass, Jack driving as Gwen was still a little light headed from the alcohol she'd consumed a few hours ago.

Gwen gasped as they pulled up and spotted a huge spaceship sitting on the rubble. They each held their guns tightly as they slowly approached the ship.

"You are Torchwood yes?" A voice asked from inside.

"Yeah we're Torchwood." Jack answered. "No offence but could you move your vehicle, you might scare the locals."

"Oh but only you can see us." It told him.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"We show ourselves only to those who we wish to see us. It's a sort of perception filter, everyone else simply can't see us." The voice explained. "We wish Torchwood to see us so you do. As for what we want, don't be afraid we are not here to invade or start a war, we merely need your help. Our Queen was pulled through the rift and landed here somewhere. We have knowledge of Torchwood and what you do and we would be grateful for your help. Please help us find her."

"You promise you mean no harm?" Jack called.

"We promise." The voice answered.

A small door opened and a bright light poured out. Three shadows emerged and when the door shut, Gwen and Jack's eyes widened at the figures. Each one had pale blue skin that glittered in the light and wings like those you'd find on a fairy in those delicate drawings in fairytale books. They floated along the ground soundlessly and gracefully. Each movement, even the tiniest ones, looked as though it was a well practised dance.

"You're beautiful." Gwen whispered before she could stop herself.

"Thank you Miss Cooper." The lead one said, it's voice soft and musical.

She was female, Gwen noticed, as she was wearing a flowing dress only a shade of blue darker than her skin and her features were much softer. The other two were male as their features were sharper and more pronounced. Their chests were bare and they wore trousers that flared at the bottom.

The alien bowed her head slightly and smiled gently.

"How...how do you know my name?" Gwen asked.

"I told you, we have knowledge of Torchwood. We are the Nymphfarians." The alien told her. "Please, will you help us?"

"We'll help you." Jack nodded.

"Thank you." The alien said gratefully. "We fear our Queen is wandering this world frightened for her life. She was out walking on our planet when she disappeared. We are her guards and have been sent to find her."

"We'll find her, I promise." Jack told them.

"She is close. I feel her presence but it is weak and I can't tell where it is coming from." The alien replied.

"If you can feel her, will she be able to feel you?" Gwen asked. "Maybe she'll sense you're here and come to you."

"She will but I am afraid she may be too afraid to venture out on this planet. She may have gone into hiding in the hope that we seek her out." The alien answered.

"This is when we really need the Hub. There's only so much I can do with this." Jack sighed, indicating his wrist strap. "We could have used the computers to track down their Queen."

"Hang on." Gwen smiled and ran back to her car. She returned seconds later with her PDA in her hand. "Luckily this wasn't in the Hub when it exploded. I always keep this, my comms and my gun at my side. Never know when you'll need it."

"You are brilliant." Jack beamed. He took it from her and put it into tracking mode. "Ok...this is picking up your body temperature. You're cold blooded right?"

"That is correct." The alien nodded.

"Ok, so we tell it to scan the area for that and...residual rift energy...and..." The machine beeped and a little red dot appeared. "There she is." He grinned. They followed the directions the PDA was giving them to a load of warehouses by the docks. "Huh. This is where I was staying."

"It's bloody freezing." Gwen mumbled, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"Her presence is stronger here." The alien told them. "Your highness, please show yourself. Do not be afraid, it is us."

They waited for a few moments in complete silence, waiting for something to happen. Gwen grabbed Jack's arm when she noticed a figure approaching. It was hard to tell if it was the alien they were looking for or whether it was someone else. Gwen wondered if there were any Weevils staying in these warehouses.

The figure stepped into the light and they saw it was the Queen they'd been looking for. Her skin was pink and her dress trailed behind her. Her wings were much larger than the other's.

"My children." She whispered.

The three aliens gasped as she staggered and fell to the ground, clutching her side. Something growled a little way behind her and Gwen instantly recognised the stench of a Weevil.

"Jack, there's a Weevil." She hissed. "What do we do?"

"I'll distract it, you sneak up behind it and hit it with the Weevil spray." Jack told her.

"Erm...yeah...Jack, I don't have any spray with me." She said.

"What?" He demanded. "Well I take back my comment about you being brilliant."

"Hey." She pouted. "I got us guns didn't I? And my PDA helped us find her."

"Weevil spray. Basic equipment." Jack argued.

"I didn't know we were going to be dealing with Weevils did I?" She shot back.

Jack was about to argue back but they were interrupted by a loud snarl from the Weevil. Jack cocked his gun and nodded to Gwen to do the same. He gestured to her to circle the Weevil one way while he went the other.

The Weevil whipped it's head from one to the other, trying to figure out which of them was the biggest threat. It bared it's teeth at Gwen and took a step closer to her.

"Hey." Jack shouted. The Weevil spun around quickly and growled at him. "Don't waste your time with her, there's not much meat on her. Couple of bites and she's gone. Good enough as a snack maybe but not enough to fill yourself. Me, on the other hand...my body will just keep repairing itself. I'm an all you can eat buffet."

Jack had the Weevil's full attention as it stalked towards him. Looking over the Weevil's shoulder, Jack nodded once to Gwen and she fired twice, once into it's arm and one into it's leg. The Weevil howled as it fell to it's knees.

"What do we do now?" Gwen asked. "Bullets don't hold them down for long."

"Just keep it covered, shoot again if you have to. I'll get the Queen away." He told her.

Gwen nodded as Jack started to edge towards the Queen. She kept her gun pointed at the Weevil on the ground, waiting for any signs of it recovering enough to attack.

Jack dodged it's teeth as it snapped at his ankles. He jumped back as the Weevil swiped it's claw at Jack's legs, trying to knock him off his feet.

Just as Jack bent to scoop the Queen into his arms, Gwen heard shuffling around them. She took her eyes off the Weevil to look around. Hunched shadows were creeping closer, circling them.

"Jack." Gwen called. "They're surrounding us. I can't hold them all back by myself."

He stood up straight and looked around at the approaching Weevils.

"Not good." He mumbled.

"What are they doing? Why are they circling us like that?" Gwen asked.

"They're hunting." He answered. "Weevils usually like to catch their own meals but because there's too many of us for one Weevil to take down, they're hunting as a pack."

He turned his back on her to look at the Weevils behind him. Both him and Gwen had their guns but they wouldn't have enough bullets between them to take down all the Weevils surrounding them.

Gwen screamed and he whirled around to face her, pointing his gun in front of him. She'd been distracted by the other Weevils around them and had forgotten to keep her eye on the one they had on the ground. It had leapt to it's feet and knocked her gun from her hand. It had a tight hold on her and she was struggling to fight it off her.

Jack couldn't shoot as he'd risk hitting Gwen.

The Weevil opened it's jaw wide and went to take a bite out of her neck. She managed to move just enough so that when it's teeth clenched shut, they only grazed the skin of her neck. She hissed as she felt a sharp sting and warm blood trickling from the wound.

Jack went to pounce on it's back to pull it away from her but he was grabbed from behind. Another Weevil had crept up behind him and now had a tight grip on his arm. Jack kicked his leg and took the Weevil's legs out from underneath it. It fell to the floor, pulling Jack with it. It's hand loosened and Jack fought it off. He tried to climb to his feet quickly when he spotted the other Weevil had Gwen now pinned to the floor beneath it but the Weevil he'd been fighting with had grabbed his leg. He tripped and went sprawling on his stomach, the Weevil climbing onto his back.

"Jack." Gwen screamed. "We're outnumbered. We can't fight them off."

"Don't give up." Jack shouted back.

"Never said I would." She said through gritted teeth. "If I'm going down, I'm going out fighting like the rest of them."

A fiery expression appeared on her face and she screamed with rage as she grabbed the Weevil's shoulders and shoved them hard. It was caught off balance and soon their positions had flipped. Gwen brought back her arm and swung it back, fist clenched as she punched the Weevil hard in it's face.

As she went for another blow, she was dragged off the Weevil by two of its accomplices. She kicked her feet and tried to wrench her arms free but they had too strong a grip. When she had the chance, she glanced over at Jack and noticed he was in a similar position.

Suddenly, a blast of some kind of energy hit them and threw them all into the air.

Gwen winced as she hit the ground hard again and landed on her arm. She rolled onto her back, clutching it with her other hand.

She waited until the pain subsided a little before she wriggled her fingers. She was ok. Nothing broken. As she sat up, panting heavily, she noticed Jack on his feet.

"You ok?" He asked as he held his hand out to her.

"Yeah...just a few scratches." She gasped, accepting his hand. "You?"

"Nothing that won't heal in a few minutes." He shrugged.

Once back on her feet, she looked around and noticed all the Weevils were on the floor, their eyes closed. She nudged the nearest one with the toe of her boot and rolled it onto it's back. It growled quietly but didn't open it's eyes. They'd been knocked unconscious by the blast of energy.

"What the hell happened?" Gwen asked.

"That would be my doing." The alien told them. Jack and Gwen looked up and noticed that she'd drifted to the middle of all the commotion. "We saw that you were outnumbered so I conjured a ball of great energy and concentrated it onto those creatures. It was just enough to knock them out. I'm sorry you both got caught up in the blast."

"Don't worry about it." Jack told her. "Thank you."

"She has been injured by those creatures." The alien said as it drifted quickly over to her Queen. "We do not have provisions on the ship to help her. Please Mr Harkness, help us one more time."

"Jack, we can take her back to the safe house." Gwen said.

"No there's someone staying there at the minute. It's too risky." He told her. "We...we'll have to take her to yours."

"Mine?" Gwen gasped. "Fine, ok we'll take her to mine."

"The vehicle you came in, we will not all fit in." The alien pointed out. "We shall carry our Queen to this...place of yours."

"Ok...Jack, you drive back, I'll walk back with...sorry, do you have names or are you just the Nymphfarians?" Gwen asked.

"Our names change as we move from planet to planet. You decide our names." She explained.

"But...how do we know if it's...right? You know." Gwen said.

"Close your eyes and open your mind." She whispered.

Gwen felt her eyes slide shut and she relaxed her mind. Her ears picked up every rustle in the breeze. She felt the air around her and the slightest of breezes. Something was whispering gently in her ear and she listened harder to hear it.

"Grace...your Queen is called Grace." Gwen breathed. "You are Hope and the others are Simon and Peter."

"Then those are our names." Hope smiled.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the beautiful alien in front of her.

Jack stood back watching in awe and amazement.

"Ok Jack, I'll walk with Hope and the others." She told him.

He nodded and jogged back to the car. Simon and Peter drifted over to their Queen and gently lifted her between them.

Gwen led them back to her flat, slightly worried of people seeing them until she remembered what Hope had told her. No one else would see them unless they allowed other people to see them.

Jack was waiting for them when they reached her flat and she let them in. It was a strange experience for her, inviting aliens into her home to recover.

Jack cleared the sofa for them to lay their Queen on and stood back as they grouped around her.

"Please, she needs water and something to dress these wounds." Hope told them.

"I'll get water." Jack replied. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with cold water. When he returned, he knelt beside the sofa. "Hold her head up."

Hope put her hands under the Queen's head and lifted it up. He brought the glass to her lips and slowly tipped some of the water into her mouth. They waited for her to swallow but she didn't.

"Your highness, you must drink. You must build your strength back up." Hope whispered to her.

A few seconds passed before they saw her swallow the water. Jack gently tipped some more between her lips and she began to drink thirstily. She drained one glass and as Jack went to fill it up again, she opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

Gwen disappeared off to find something to use to dress the wounds. She was sure there were some bandages in the little first aid box she kept in the bathroom.

"Where am I?" The Queen asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You came through the rift to Earth your majesty. We came to find you. These kind people helped us." Hope explained.

Grace turned her head slightly to look at Jack and Gwen who'd entered with the bandages. Jack handed her another glass of water and smiled.

"Here, drink up." He said.

She took it and drank half the glass.

"You're welcome to stay here and rest for however long you need." Gwen told her as she gently applied a bandage to a wound on her arm.

"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness." Grace replied. "But I shall be fit by morning and we shall not intrude any longer."

Gwen noticed a large amount of blood soaking the side of the Queen's robes.

"Jack." Gwen said and pointed.

"Your highness, do you mind if I take a look at that?" Jack asked.

She waved her hand over the area and the robes parted so he could take a look at the affected area.

"It's times like these when we need Owen." Gwen said quietly.

"We'll manage." Jack told her. "We always do..." They shared a sad glance before Jack turned his attention back to his patient. "Ok...to be honest, this doesn't look too bad, it doesn't need stitches. It should heal in time. For now, keep it clean and get plenty of rest. Gwen, you got anything we can clean this up with?"

"Erm...yeah." She nodded. "Owen gave us all some stuff to keep wounds clean."

She disappeared and came back with the things Jack needed.

Once the wound was clean, the Queen waved her hand once again and the material of her dress knitted itself back together and covered the wound.

"Thank you both again. I don't know how to repay you..." She looked between Jack and Gwen, concentrating hard. They thought they saw a look of sadness cross her face before she smiled at them. "You shall receive a gift before we leave."

"You don't have to." Jack said.

"It will be an honour to give you a gift. You have both...lost so much...I see a deep sadness in both of your hearts." The Queen told them. Jack and Gwen glanced at each other and nodded. "Please, rest. You are tired, it is radiating from Miss Cooper."

Gwen blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"And you your highness. Rest and build your strength up." Jack smiled.

The two of them retreated into the hallway and stood outside her room.

"Ok, there's three aliens staying in my living room over night." Gwen whispered. "Never thought I'd be saying that." Jack chuckled and went to leave the flat. "Where are you going?"

"Well...there's no room at the inn so I thought I'd go back to that warehouse." He shrugged.

"Don't be daft, you can stay in here with me." She told him.

"Really?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." She nodded. "Don't get any ideas, you're on the floor."

Jack sighed and shrugged his shoulders theatrically as he stepped into her room.

"Worth a shot." He said. Gwen rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "How's your neck?"

"It's fine, nothing to worry about honestly." She replied.

"Ok, just clean it with some of that stuff, make sure it doesn't get infected." Jack told her.

The next morning, Jack and Gwen led the way back to the Nymphfarians' spaceship. The Queen was back to her full health and drifted in front of her three subjects.

Once they reached the ship, the three guards went back inside while the Queen turned to Jack and Gwen.

"Your gift as promised." She said. The sky suddenly darkened until it was pitch black. Gwen clutched onto Jack and stared around her in fright. He held her tight to him as he too looked around him. Five lights suddenly shone down from the sky and in these lights were five figures. Gwen's breath hitched as she noticed they were Toshiko, Suzie, Ianto, Gray and Owen. "I have the power to bring back one person alone. It is up to you to decide who it will be."

"What?" Jack gasped. "You can't ask us to choose from the people we love."

"You must decide Captain. To reject a gift from us is to offend or start a war." Grace told them.

Jack felt tears streaming down his face as he looked into his little brother's eyes.

"Bring me back Jack. We both did things we regret but we can forgive each other. Bring me back and we can be a family again. Us. Two brothers." Gray whispered.

"Gray..." Jack sobbed as he took a step towards him. He cupped his brother's face in his hand. "I'm so sorry."

He turned to look at Suzie standing next to him.

"Jack, bring me back, please." She begged. "Please give me another chance to live. I'm sorry for everything I did. Don't make me go back into the darkness, I'm scared. Please Jack."

"I know you're scared." He whispered. "But I'm sorry."

"Jack." A voice whispered. A voice he knew well and loved so much. He turned to Ianto, pain wrenching at his heart. "I love you Jack."

"Ianto..." He whispered. He reached out to cup the Welshman's face in his hands. "I love you too."

"Then please bring me back. We can be together." Ianto said.

"Ianto, I want that more than anything." He replied. "I do...but I can't make this choice."

"Don't throw us away." Ianto begged. "I know you don't want this to end. I miss you."

"I miss you too, so much." Jack told him. "Please understand, I can't make this decision."

With one last longing look at Ianto, Jack turned to find Gwen. He saw her standing in front of Toshiko holding her hands. He turned his back on them all, finding it too painful to see any more.

Tears poured down Gwen's face as she looked into Toshiko's eyes.

"Gwen, there are so many things I never had the chance to do." Tosh said. "Please bring me back so I can have that chance. I've never told you this, but I should have. You're my best friend and I admire you so much."

"Toshiko please don't." Gwen sobbed.

"You're so brave and you have the confidence to say what you feel and I just...I wish I could do that." Tosh told her.

"I have done so many unforgivable things, to you...to Rhys...why would you admire that?" Gwen asked.

"I've forgiven you for what happened. Bring me back and we can start afresh." Tosh said.

"Gwen don't listen to them." Jack shouted. "They're messing with your head."

"They're merely saying what's in their hearts." Grace told them.

Gwen let go of Toshiko's hands and closed her eyes as she turned to the one person she didn't think she could face. She stepped towards him and clenched her fists. She gasped as she felt a cold hand touch her face. Her eyes snapped open and looked directly into Owen's. Unlike the others, Owen was the only one that had moved by choice.

"Gwen..." He whispered.

As he wiped away her tears with his thumb, she covered his hand with hers.

"Owen I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied. "I know I was a twat to you but if you bring me back, I'll make it up to you and we can be together."

"Gwen, this decision is not ours to make." Jack called.

"Jack, I can't..." Gwen sobbed. "I love him. Please..."

"You and me, Gwen." Owen said. "We're meant to be."

She let out a shaking breath as she leant in to kiss him. His lips were cold against hers as he kissed her back. Another sob shook through her as she felt his hand at the base of her neck. When she pulled away, she looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and spotted the look she recognised from the photo.

Something caught her eye over his shoulder and she gasped as she noticed the little figure. Gwen glanced over her shoulder at Jack but he still had his back to them and hadn't noticed. The little figure was standing silently behind Owen, the light around him dimmer than the rest.

"This decision is not ours to make. No one has the right to decide who lives and who dies. It's wrong." Jack shouted.

"But it is a decision you must make." Grace replied. "I have told you before, to reject a gift will offend me and my people. It is as good as a declaration of war."

Gwen glanced between the figure and Owen, her heart torn. Owen grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Do what's right Gwen." He whispered. "I know you'll make the right choice."

"I...Owen..." She sobbed.

Looking back at Jack, she swallowed back her tears before fixing her eyes back on the figure behind him.

"We are not making this choice." Jack bellowed.

"It is too late Captain Harkness, Miss Cooper has decided." Grace told him.

Jack whipped around and stared wide-eyed at Gwen. His eyes fell on Gwen and Owen's linked hands. She was looking back at him apologetically and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jack..." She whispered. "Please...I have to bring him back." Jack sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor. He nodded slowly, turning away from the scene. Gwen turned back to Owen and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered again.

Jack misunderstood, thinking she was talking to him. He kept his head bowed, his eyes shut tightly.

Gwen pulled away from Owen and took a few paces back.

"Your choice Miss Cooper?" Grace asked.

"I'm bringing him back." She replied. "I choose to bring back Steven Carter."

Jack gasped and looked up at her. She gave him a sad smile and turned to watch as the figures of Owen, Toshiko, Ianto, Suzie and Gray faded.

The small figure of Steven Carter grew brighter and Jack watched, his eyes wide. Steven was staring straight ahead, his eyes blank and unmoving. The darkness that surrounded them faded and the sky cleared, daylight returning to them. Steven blinked once then shook his head. He looked around him until his eyes fell on Jack.

"Uncle Jack!" He cried and ran to throw his arms around the Captain.

Jack lifted him into a bone crushing hug against his chest.

"Steven." Jack whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Uncle Jack, the darkness. It was so scary." He told him.

"It's ok Steven." Jack replied. "It's gone, you're here now and I won't let anything happen to you. Forget about the darkness. You're safe, I promise."

Gwen watched them sadly and turned away. Jack put Steven down and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"He's just a boy. I had to bring him back." Gwen told him.

"Thank you." Jack smiled. Gwen smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, and walked away. Jack watched her go before returning to Steven and lifting him back into his arms. He turned to Grace and the spaceship. "Please, do something for her. She's been through so much, she deserves some happiness in her life."

"Gwen Cooper will be rewarded." Grace said. "I have seen what is in her heart. She sacrificed her own happiness for the happiness of her Captain, something not many humans will do. You too, Captain Harkness, shall be rewarded."

"But...what did I do?" Jack frowned.

"You believed she would bring back Mr Harper. You were prepared to let her have her hearts desire because you care for her more than you care for yourself. You also refused to choose between the ones you loved. As you said, nobody has the right to say who lives and who dies." Grace explained. "This reward was a test. A test to see what truly lies in your hearts. You both showed great compassion for others so the real reward shall be given."

"And what will that be?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow, when the sun rises, you shall see. But understand this, not all things can be changed." Grace answered and turned to get back into her ship.

He watched as the ship flew away, back through the rift.

"Was that a real alien?" Steven asked. Jack smiled and nodded. "Wow...Uncle Jack...I want to go home. I want to see my mum."

"You will." Jack told him.

He took Steven back to Gwen's, knowing Alice wouldn't listen to him.

When Gwen answered the door, her eyes were red and puffy and he knew she'd been thinking of how close she was to having Owen back.

"Gwen, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't worry about it." She replied. She turned to Steven and smiled. "Hello there. I'm Gwen, I work with your -"

"Uncle." Jack said quickly.

Gwen shot Jack a questioning look and he shook his head slightly.

"I work with your...uncle." She continued.

"Do you talk to aliens too?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Yes I do." Gwen smiled.

"Gwen, I need to ask you a favour." Jack said. "Steven, why don't you go and sit down?"

Steven looked up at Gwen for reassurance.

"Go and make yourself comfy, put the telly on if you like and find some cartoons. There's juice in the fridge and biscuits in the cupboard if you want." She told him. "Just help yourself sweetheart."

"Thank you." He said and went into the living room.

"So what was it you needed?" Gwen asked Jack as she walked into her room.

Jack watched her close a photo album on her bed and pick it up. She hugged it tight to her chest as she turned back to him.

"Listen, before Grace left she told me that the choice was a test. She said that she wanted to see what was in our hearts." Jack told her. "The real reward is coming tomorrow or something. I don't know. Hang in there, who knows what might happen. We might get what we want after all."

"Come on Jack, let's face it. We've lost them, we'll never get them back. I'll never get him back." She whispered.

"Just...hold on." Jack said. "I don't know what this gift will be but..." He shrugged, struggling to find the right words to describe the feeling he'd got from Grace. "Anyway, this favour."

"Yeah." Gwen nodded.

"I was wondering...could you take Steven home for me?" Jack asked. "I know I'm the last person Alice wants to see right now and...I want to respect her wishes."

Gwen took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Give her time Jack." She said. "With Steven back...she might forgive you."

"I...killed..." Jack flinched at his own words. "Her own son. Would you forgive me?"

Gwen looked away and he nodded.

"I would...after a while if...you were the one that brought my child back." She answered.

"But I didn't." He said.

"Alice doesn't know that." Gwen argued.

"No Gwen, I'm not taking the credit for this. You brought him back, you deserve the praise." Jack protested.

"Do you want your daughter back?" Gwen asked.

"Well yeah..." Jack nodded. "But I'm not lying to her."

"_You _won't be." Gwen said and walked out of the room. "Steven, are you ok?" He smiled up at her from the sofa and nodded. He'd left the television off and he was sitting on the edge of the sofa. "Hey, why didn't you get yourself something to drink?"

Steven shrugged shyly and shook his head.

"You ready to go home soldier?" Jack asked. He nodded and stood up quickly. "Ok, Gwen will be taking you home, I'm...a little busy at the moment."

"Alright." Steven nodded. "When will you visit again?"

"I'm not sure." Jack answered. "Soon hopefully."

"Ok, love you Uncle Jack." He smiled.

"Love you too soldier." Jack replied.

As he went ahead of Gwen, she stopped in the doorway and turned to Jack.

"Why does he keep calling you 'uncle'?" She asked.

"He doesn't know I'm his grandfather. He's too young to understand the truth now but when he's older...hopefully he'll know." He explained as he passed her a piece of paper with Alice's address on.

Gwen smiled sadly before following Steven out to her car.

"What happened to those aliens? The ones that made all us children talk?" He asked as they drove.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before answering.

"Do you not remember?" She frowned.

"Not really. I just remember them taking me into a big room with Uncle Jack and some other people. My mum was shouting at me to run but...I was with Uncle Jack, I was safe...wasn't I?" Steven said.

"Of course you were." Gwen lied. "Your Uncle Jack got rid of those aliens. He stopped them from taking all those children."

"How did he do it?" Steven asked excitedly.

"He...sort of...zapped them with..." Gwen wondered how she was going to finish that sentence.

"A big laser?" Steven asked.

There was really nothing else she could think of so she nodded along silently.

Gwen knew they were close to Steven's house when he sat up straight in his chair and looked out of the window.

"Do you know where we are? Sorry, I'm new to the area and I have no idea where I'm going." She admitted.

"My house is just down the road." Steven told her. She slowed down so he could watch the doors going past and point out the right one. "There it is."

She pulled up and smiled at him.

"Well here we are then." She said. "Alright let's go."

She climbed out and went to open the door for him.

Once he'd climbed out, Gwen noticed the slightly nervous look he wore as he looked up at the house.

She led him up to the door and knocked on, Steven hiding behind her. Alice opened it a few seconds later, hugging her cardigan to her chest.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Miss Carter, my name's Gwen Cooper." Gwen said.

"Listen, if you're selling something I'm not interested." Alice told her and went to close the door.

"No." Gwen said quickly. "I'm not selling anything. Actually..."

She looked behind her and gestured for Steven to step up. Alice frowned as she waited. Gwen watched her as Steven moved out from behind her. She shook her head and started to shake.

"No...no, this is some sick joke." Alice spat. "My boy is gone. Where did you find this boy? How much are you paying him to pretend he's my Steven?"

"Miss Carter, I know it's hard to believe but this is Steven." Gwen reassured her.

"It's me mum." Steven nodded.

Alice dropped to her knees, trembling with tears.

"Steven..." She whispered. He ran into her open arms and wrapped his arms around her neck. She clutched at him tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. "My boy..." Gwen suddenly felt as though she was intruding on a personal moment and went to leave. "Wait." Alice called. She stood up, holding Steven's hand tight in hers. "What happened...how..?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Gwen answered.

"Please tell me." Alice said. "I need to know."

Gwen nodded and followed Alice into the kitchen.

They were both sitting at the kitchen table, tea in hand with Steven on Alice's lap.

"I...work with Jack Harkness at Torchwood." Gwen started. Alice's expression hardened as Gwen mentioned Jack and her grip on Steven tightened. She went on to explain the events that led up to the choice they had to make. "I know it's hard after what happened but...please, find it in your heart to forgive Jack. He brought Steven back. He loves his family and this is tearing him apart."

"Steven go and play outside for a minute." Alice said.

She was reluctant to let him go, Gwen could tell, but she let him jump down off her lap and out into the garden.

They sat watching him for a few minutes in silence.

"Alice -"

"He took my boy from me. He murdered my son." Alice interrupted. "Why should I forgive him?"

"Because he's your father." Gwen answered. "And he brought Steven back."

"So that makes up for what he did?" Alice demanded.

"Of course it doesn't." Gwen replied. "But look outside." Alice did as Gwen said and looked outside. She watched Steven playing in the garden. "Your son wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Jack."

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if it wasn't for Jack." Alice argued. "Steven would never have..." She looked down at her drink in her hand. "You know it figures you'd be on Jack's side. You Torchwood lot are all the same. I told my father to stay away because he was dangerous and he just proved me right. All of you, you deal with aliens all day every day you've become alien yourselves. You've forgotten what it's like to be human. I don't want that around my son. I think it's best you leave."

"Alice please." Gwen said.

"I am just trying to protect my son." Alice told her.

"I understand that." She nodded.

"I'll be forever grateful to you for bringing him back to me but I need to keep him as far away from Torchwood as I can so this doesn't happen again. If that means cutting my father off to do it, then that's what I have to do." Alice replied.

"Ok." Gwen said quietly. She got up and went to leave. As she reached the door, she turned and faced Alice who had followed her out. "You know, not a second goes by that Jack isn't thinking about what happened. I see it playing over and over again in his mind and I see the regret. He would never let anything else happen to Steven and deep down...I think you know that."

Leaving it at that, Gwen climbed into her car and drove off. Alice watched her go, then turned back and went inside.

It was late when Gwen returned home. She let herself into her flat and listened to see if Jack was around. She found him sitting in the living room with her photo album open in his lap.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind." He said.

"No it's fine." Gwen said as she sat next to him. "I was looking through myself earlier."

"How was Alice?" Jack asked.

"Well...she accused me of paying some random boy to pretend to be Steven but...after the initial shock, she was so happy to get him back." Gwen told him. "The way she held him...I was almost in tears."

"Did she say anything? You know...about me?" Jack enquired.

"Jack...just give her time. Give things chance to settle again." She answered.

"I guess that's a 'she still doesn't want to see you ever again'." Jack sighed.

"Like I said, give her time." She replied.

He accepted her offer of a hug and smiled sadly.

"I bet Steven was glad to be home." Jack said.

"He was like a little meerkat in the car as soon as we turned onto his road." Gwen smiled.

"Does he...remember what happened?" He asked.

"No." She answered.

"Good." Jack nodded. Gwen nodded back and squeezed his shoulder. He turned back to the photo album and flipped over the page. He grinned as he saw a picture of him and Ianto kissing rather passionately over some glasses at a table in the pub. "Oh, I remember that night." He laughed. "I don't remember you taking that though."

"Ah well, you two wouldn't have noticed a bomb going off." She giggled.

"Yeah that was an interesting night." Jack grinned. "Ianto was putty in my hands, Toshiko had fallen asleep on one of the stall seats and you and Owen were having one of the loudest arguments I'd ever witnessed."

"Yes." Gwen sighed. "I think we frightened half the poor customers away."

"You know...I don't remember what is was you were fighting about." He said.

"Me neither to be honest." She replied.

"You made up though. Apologised to each other." Jack said. "You must have done seeing how well you got along the next day."

"Oh we did...apologise." She smirked. "Twice."

"And they say romance is dead." He laughed. "What happened to the traditional way of apologising, you know flowers, chocolates and the big 'I'm sorry' speech?"

"Oh come on, you know Owen. He didn't do the big apologies." She replied. He laughed and turned the page again. "I had a dream...the other night. About everyone. About you and Tosh and Ianto and...Owen...you were all laughing and joking. They were so happy you know. It was like the old days...like nothing had happened."

Jack gave her a sad smile and gave her knee a gentle squeeze.

They spent most of the night flicking through the pictures and laughing as they remembered the good times.

"It's getting late. We should turn in for the night." Jack said as Gwen yawned for the third time in five minutes.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Night Jack."

"Goodnight Gwen and thank you." He replied.

She smiled as she left the room and flopped down onto her bed.

The next morning, Jack and Gwen decided to take a walk down to the Plass and watch the salvage team clear away the rubble.

On the way there, something caught Gwen's eye. She picked up a newspaper someone had left on a table outside a little café and frowned.

"Jack, look at the date on this paper." She said.

He read it and shrugged.

"It must be an old paper." He replied.

"No it's not...look." She insisted. She walked over to the newsagents and picked up a paper from the stand outside. "They all say the same date." A woman walked past and Gwen quickly stopped her. "Excuse me, do you know what the date is? Sorry, my mind's all over the place and I can't remember."

"It's the nineteenth of March." The woman told her.

Gwen and Jack glanced at each other in surprise.

"Ok, thank you. Sorry for disturbing you." Gwen said and let her go. She waited until she'd disappeared before whispering to Jack. "Jack, what's going on?"

He tapped some buttons on his wrist strap and frowned.

"Everything's gone back. Before...Ianto, before the Hub exploded, before..." He said.

"Tosh and Owen." Gwen finished. He nodded and they glanced in the direction of the Plass. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so." He nodded. They ran the rest of the way to the Plass and stopped dead in their tracks once they'd reached it. "The rubble, it's all gone. It's all back to how it was before the explosion. But...how?"

"Grace." Gwen answered. "You said she told you we'd get our reward tomorrow morning. This is tomorrow morning. She must have reversed time or something and repaired all the damage."

They stared in disbelief at the area around them. The water tower stood tall in it's rightful place and people walked around as if nothing had happened.

"Want to take a look?" Jack asked.

Gwen nodded and they quickly stepped over to the invisible lift. She gasped as it started to lower into the ground.

"I...I can't believe it." She whispered, staring wide-eyed as the Hub came into view. "It's...it's all here." As soon as the lift reached the bottom, they climbed off and started running their hands over the walls and furniture. "It's real...it's..."

"Unbelievable." Jack finished. "I have missed this place." They took a slow walk around the rest of the Hub, still not believing that it was real. When they reached the morgue, Jack stepped up to one of the drawers, the drawer Suzie had been placed in. He opened it and gazed down at the figure inside. "Suzie's still here." He kissed her forehead and closed the drawer. Glancing at the next drawer along, he stepped up to it and took a deep breath as he pulled it open. "It's empty." He whispered. "Gray...he was in here. We really have gone back to before it all happened."

"But...if we have gone back...do you think it'll all happen again?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Jack admitted. "But I don't think it will. Grace wouldn't have done this if we had to relive it all again. What sort of a reward would that be?"

"I guess." Gwen nodded. "But...where is everyone? Where's Tosh and Ianto and Owen?"

"She said that some things couldn't be changed. Maybe that was one of them." Jack answered.

Gwen looked away sadly. What was the point of having the Hub back if her friends weren't in it?

She suddenly remembered something and pulled her phone out quickly.

"Pick up." She whispered as she listened to the dial tone on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"We've gone back in time so maybe...maybe Rhys has too." She told him. "Maybe he's forgotten the divorce."

"Gwen? Is that you?" Rhys' voice asked.

"Yeah, hey it's me." She answered. "Erm...how are you?"

"I'm glad you called to be honest, you're used to all this weird stuff." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Well, I went to bed on the fifth of September two thousand and nine and woke up on the nineteenth of March two thousand and eight." He explained. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Sort of." She answered. "It's a long story, I promise I'll explain it to you as soon as I'm sure myself."

"Ok." He replied. "So...did you get the papers?"

She swallowed back tears and took a deep breath.

"Yeah...yeah I got them." She answered.

"Gwen, I'm sorry. I just think it's better for us both this way." He told her. "I want you to be happy and you weren't with me."

"No, I understand." She nodded, closing her eyes. "I want you to be happy too. I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah." He replied.

She cut him off and lowered the phone slowly as she bowed her head. Jack's arm found it's way around her shoulders and she cried into his chest.

"I guess that's another one of those things that couldn't be changed." She whispered.

"I am so sorry." Jack told her.

"You knew didn't you. That Rhys wouldn't have forgotten." She said.

"No one can interfere with what's in the heart, not even the most powerful alien." Jack told her. "You're in love with someone else and no one can change that or force you to love another. Love is the most powerful kind of magic out there."

He gently rocked her and waited for her sobs to quieten. She eventually pulled away and smiled sadly up at him.

Suddenly the alarms sounded and both of them looked up quickly.

"Someone's in the Hub." She said, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Come on." Jack called as he hurried off.

They ran up to the main area in time to see the rolling door closing. Two figures stood in front of the gate as it too closed.

"Tosh...Ianto..." Gwen gasped. Tosh and Ianto smiled back at them and a few seconds of silence passed before Gwen launched herself at Toshiko. "Oh my God. You're here. You're really here." She turned to Ianto and pulled him into a hug. "It is so good to see you."

Jack stepped up and hugged Toshiko.

"We owe it all to you two." Toshiko told them. "We don't know what you did but we know we're here because of you."

Gwen let go of Ianto and he was immediately pulled into a hug by Jack. The two women looked away as they kissed passionately.

"Ianto I love you." Jack told him. "I am never letting you go again."

"You'll have to one day." Ianto whispered. "But hopefully not for a while yet. Oh and...I love you too." Gwen glanced around, looking for another figure standing next to them but found none. Her gaze dropped to the floor sadly and Ianto caught her looking. "Oh Gwen, I believe there's someone waiting for you in the autopsy bay."

Her head snapped up and she stared wide-eyed at Ianto before looking over her shoulder towards the autopsy room.

She turned and walked slowly out onto the balcony, her eyes closing as she prayed her hopes weren't about to be destroyed. Her hands shook as she reached out for the railing and gripped it tight. Her mind was telling her to open her eyes but her eyes seemed to refuse as they stayed clamped shut.

Soft footsteps approached her and she gripped the railing tighter. Warm hands covered hers and pulled them from the bar. A soft cheek pressed against hers and she breathed in a familiar scent.

All too soon that cheek was gone and she tightened her grip on their hands, not wanting to let go.

"Open your eyes." They whispered.

She took a deep, shaking breath and slowly opened her eyes.

"Owen..." She breathed and threw her arms round his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and clung onto him tightly. One arm wrapped around around her waist as his other hand ran through her hair. "I have missed you so much. Owen, I love you."

As fresh tears ran down her cheeks, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. He ran a finger across her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"I love you too." He told her.

He stumbled back as she crushed her lips onto his and he wrapped both arms around her tight.

"I hoped you'd come back...I wasn't ready to give up on you yet." She whispered.

"I'm glad you didn't." He replied.

She kissed him again, revelling in the feel of his soft, warm lips moving in sync with hers. Warm, she realised, not cold like they had been after Jack had brought him back the first time.

"Owen are you..?" She asked.

She made quick work of the top buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulder.

"Easy tiger." He laughed. "I've only been back five minutes."

She ignored him as she ran her hand over where he'd been shot. There was no wound any more, only soft skin and she could feel his heart beating. His hand covered hers causing her to look back into his eyes.

"You're back. Really back, not..." She whispered.

"I'm really back." He nodded.

"I just can't believe it." She told him. "I'll wake up soon and none of this will be here. _You _won't be here. But this...this all feels so real, I don't want this dream to end."

"Gwen, you're not dreaming. This is all happening for real. The Hub, Tosh, Ianto, me...and I love you." He replied.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." She sighed. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"If I prove to you you're not dreaming, do you promise not to hit me or anything?" He smiled.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously. "What are you going to do?" He pinched her hard on the arm and she hissed. "Ow, that hurt. What did you do that for?"

"To prove you're not dreaming." He answered. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, fine, I believe you." She mumbled, rubbing her arm. "Did you have to do it that hard?"

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"This...it's all just so mad...I can't believe it." She told him.

He took her left hand in his and lifted it to place a gentle kiss there. He spotted the slightly paler ring around her ring finger and ran his thumb over it.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's a long story." She sighed. "Actually, I should probably...I'll be right back." She looked at him and around her longingly. "I don't want to leave and come back and it's all been a hallucination."

"I can pinch you again if you like." He suggested.

"No, I'm fine thanks." She smiled. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Where are you going?" He frowned.

"The sooner I get these papers signed, the better." She answered.

"Fine but hurry back." He said.

"Trust me, I will." She nodded. He pulled her into a kiss and she shot him a dazed smile as they pulled away. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." He replied.

They left the autopsy bay together and Gwen carried on out the rolling door.

"You two arguing already?" Jack laughed. Owen shook his head as the Captain pulled him into a hug. "Hey, I knew it was worth waiting for that miracle." He let Owen go and smiled as he looked around the Hub. "I just didn't know it would take all that for it to finally happen."

"What happened? You know, with the children. David and Mica, were they ok?" Ianto asked.

"They were fine. Gwen and Rhys took care of them." Jack reassured him. "Put up a hell of a fight to protect them too, from what I heard."

"Remind me to thank her when she gets back." Ianto smiled. "We all remember what happened, do you think everyone else does too?"

"I don't think so." Jack answered. "Everyone seems to be acting as though nothing has happened, it looks like we're the only ones that remember. Rhys remembers too but that's...for a whole different reason."

"So...my sister. Do you think she remembers?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know." Jack told him.

"I should check. I don't want her to think I'm dead and someone tells her they've seen me running around the Bay alive and well." Ianto replied.

Jack nodded as Ianto went to make his call.

"Yeah...there's something I want to check myself." He mumbled to himself and disappeared into his office.

Ianto waited for his sister to pick up the phone as he looked around at his hideout in the archives. Everything was how he'd left it, even the small pile of files on his little desk in the corner that he still hadn't organised. There was a small pile of alien devices waiting to be catalogued and stored away in the right places. Only he seemed to understand the way he organised everything down there. He'd tried explaining it to them all but they still didn't understand. They left him to it and when they needed something from the archives, they'd ask him to find it. He breathed in that familiar damp, dusty scent.

He heard the phone being answered and held his breath.

"Hey Ianto. Haven't heard from you for ages." Rhiannon's cheerful voice said over the phone. "What have you been up to then?"

"Oh...this and that." Ianto answered. "I was just wondering...how are you? And the kids?"

"We're all fine. Johnny's up to his dodgy deals again, buying and selling dodgy CD's and DVD's." She told him. He heard Johnny arguing in the background and she told him to shut up. "I swear one day he's going to get us into a shit load of trouble."

Ianto smiled and let his sister ramble on and complaining about Johnny and money and everything else under the sun. It was good to hear her voice again and it pleased him to know that she didn't remember anything that had happened.

"Sounds like you're having fun." Ianto laughed.

"Yeah, barrel of laughs." Rhiannon replied sarcastically. "Ianto...I miss you. When are you coming to see us? We hardly ever see you these days."

"I know, I know. It's this job." Ianto sighed. "Listen, how about I come up Saturday? We'll go out for dinner, it's on me."

"Oh we are honoured." She replied. "Seriously though, it'll be good to see you."

"Yeah." Ianto smiled. "I'll see you Saturday. Love you. Give my love to the kids...and Johnny."

"We love you too." She told him.

Ianto ended the call and closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

Jack was sat in his office, staring at the phone on his desk and tapping his fingers on the wood.

He wanted to call Alice but he was afraid of the reception he'd receive – if she answered at all.

Not much scared Jack these days but the thought of losing his family and friends terrified him. Each time it got harder, each time the guilt weighed more and it took longer and longer to shake off.

He picked up the phone and dialled quickly before he had time to change his mind. Pressing the phone to his ear, he took a deep breath and waited. After the second ring, the phone was answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey dad." Alice replied.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered.

"How's Steven?" Jack enquired.

"He's fine. He left for school a few minutes ago." Alice told him.

"I was thinking...maybe I could come and visit. I haven't been over for a while." Jack suggested.

"No dad. I'm not having you bringing trouble into my home. I have a son to protect." She said firmly.

"I won't bring trouble, I promise. I just want to spend time with my family. Alice, I miss you both so much and I wish things could be different. I think about you both every day." He told her.

"Fine. Steven's got an inset day next Monday, you can come over then. But I swear dad, if trouble turns up on my doorstep because of you, this will be the last time you see him." Alice warned.

"Understood." He nodded. "Thank you and...I'll see you Monday. I love you."

"Yeah...love you too dad." Alice replied quietly before hanging up.

Jack sat in stunned silence as he lowered the phone back onto the desk. The last time Alice had told him she loved him, she'd been a child.

He smiled and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

A knock sounded on his door and he quickly wiped it away. Tosh stepped inside and smiled at him.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Brilliant." Jack laughed. "Just brilliant. Hey, how about when Gwen gets back, we all go out for a drink to celebrate. I'm paying."

Owen's ears pricked at this and he joined them quickly.

"Sounds good to me." He said. The alarms sounded and Gwen walked through the rolling door. "Nice timing. Jack's just offered to buy us all drinks."

"Great." Gwen smiled.

It was clear to everyone that she'd been crying. Her cheeks were red and she couldn't meet anyone's eye for long.

Owen stepped up and wrapped his arms around her. As she rested her chin on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and clung to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"It's just...signing those papers. I can't believe it's all over. When he found out about Torchwood...I thought we could go back to how things were. I didn't have to lie to him any more and I didn't have to hide anything...but nothing changed." She explained. "I still love him so much but..." She shook her head and let out a small laugh. "God, what are my mum and dad going to say? To them we've only been married a few months."

"They'll understand." Owen reassured her.

"You don't know my parents." She laughed. She stepped back and looked into his eyes. "But I guess you will one day."

He kissed her and ran a comforting hand over her back.

"Everything will be ok, I promise." He whispered.

She smiled and turned to face the others.

"Tosh...can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure." Tosh nodded.

Gwen led the way up to the boardroom and stood at the head of the table. Tosh waited patiently as Gwen seemed to be building up the courage to say something. She was caught off guard when the Welshwoman launched herself at her and hugged her tight.

"Before I say anything, I just want to say...I have missed you so much and it's so good to have you back." Gwen told her.

"Thanks..." Tosh said, slightly confused. "I've missed you too."

Gwen let go of her and took a deep breath.

"Ok..." She said. "When I was signing my divorce papers, I was thinking about everything that's happened between us all over the past few years and...I remembered something. After you...when you...we were sorting yours and Owen's things and Jack said your Torchwood files had to be deleted." Tosh looked away uncomfortably, guessing where the conversation was going. "We saw the video you made and...you said...you loved Owen."

"Gwen, that was a long time ago." Tosh tried to protest.

"I know you have feelings for Owen." Gwen replied. "I just wanted to say...if you're not comfortable with me and Owen, we won't take our relationship any further."

"No, Gwen. Please don't do that because of me. You'll both be miserable and I'd hate myself for doing that to you. I want you both to be happy and I honestly couldn't think of anyone more suited for each other than you two." Tosh told her.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled. "But are you sure you'll be ok with this? It just feels wrong for me and Owen to be together if you're not alright with it."

"Gwen, I'm not your mum. You don't have to ask my permission to go out with Owen." Tosh laughed. "I'll be fine. Just promise me you won't hurt him like Diane did."

"No, I won't." Gwen promised. She turned to look out of the window overlooking the main area of the Hub. They could see Owen, Jack and Ianto chatting at the workstations. "I couldn't hurt him, not on purpose anyway. I love him Tosh."

"Then my feelings for Owen shouldn't get in the way." Tosh said.

They shared a smile before looking back out at the others. Owen turned and looked at them, tapping his wrist.

"I think that's our signal to get going. When there's alcohol on offer, Owen isn't one to be patient." Gwen sighed.

Tosh giggled and shook her head. Linking arms, the two joined the rest of their team.

Owen raised an eyebrow at them and smirked.

"Whatever you two have been up to, I want in." He said.

"Don't be disgusting Owen." Gwen frowned.

"Reunited for five minutes and already everything's back to normal." Jack laughed. "Let's go people."

Jack led the way through the rolling door, Tosh and Ianto following with Gwen and Owen bringing up the rear. Owen smiled at Gwen, which she returned, and reached for her hand. She threaded her fingers through his and leant into his shoulder.

"Owen...Rhys and I...it's only been a few weeks since he moved out and we're not even divorced yet. Do you think we should be doing this yet?" She asked.

"That's really up to you. If you're not ready for this, we can wait." He told her. "I'll wait for as long as you need."

"No I...I think I'm ready. I just...don't know if it's right." She said.

"Who cares if it's right or wrong. We love each other and that's all that matters, right?" He told her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

They were sat in the pub, sipping their drinks at the bar when Gwen stood up.

"I'll be right back. Just popping to the ladies." She said and disappeared.

Jack turned to Ianto sitting next to him and smiled. He placed his arm around the younger man's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Jack." Ianto groaned.

"Hey, I just got you back. I am not letting you go...in any way." He grinned. Ianto blushed as he glanced at the others but leant a little closer to Jack. The Captain laughed and turned back to Tosh and Owen. "Do you know we met someone who could match Ianto's mad organisational skills?"

"Now that I'd like to see." Owen laughed.

"I was thinking about hiring her. She could help Ianto with the archives." Jack said.

"I don't need help." Ianto replied hotly.

"You sure? I mean, Lois was amazing. She got Gwen and Rhys into Ashton Down _and _she was our spy in the government. Actually, I think she can match your skills...and then some." Jack teased.

"Yeah, well..." Ianto mumbled. "It would never work. No one understands the way I have that place categorised and you know I hate it when people mess with the system."

"She was a personal assistant. I'm sure if you teach her, she'll pick it up quick enough." Jack shrugged as he winked at the others.

"Yeah and you never know, if she's better than you, you can come out of your little hiding place in the archives. Then you can make sure we have a hot cup of coffee on our desks all the time." Owen added, joining in the wind up. "It's so annoying having to wait for you to appear to make us a cup. In fact, Jack why don't you call her now?"

"Alright, very funny." Ianto said. "Jack, remember Doctor Patanjali?"

"Ah yes, Rupesh." Jack nodded.

"Didn't you want to hire him to be the new Torchwood doctor?" Ianto asked.

"Hang on. You were going to replace me?" Owen demanded.

"Why don't we call him to help lighten some of Owen's burdens too." He smiled.

"I am more than capable of handling my own job thank you very much." Owen said defensively. "I can't believe you were just going to replace me like that."

He folded his arms and leant forward on the bar. He ignored the others and glared ahead of him.

Toshiko started to giggle, thinking Owen looked like a little child in a sulk. She covered her mouth with her hand when Owen shot her a dark look but she couldn't stop the laughter. Jack looked at her and started to laugh too. Ianto and Owen glanced at each other before collapsing into laughter.

"Oh you are so easy to wind up." Jack told him.

Gwen left the bathroom and started to walk back to her friends. She felt a strong sense of deja vu as she neared and saw them laughing with each other. It felt like it had in her dream...but this was real life. If she touched the nearest table, she'd be able to feel the smooth wood beneath her fingers.

She felt the need to test this and ran her hand over the top of an empty table. She could feel the flat surface, interrupted every now and then with little grooves from many years of people slamming things down on it and young lads carving childish comments into it.

As she stood up straight again, she knocked into a man carrying two fresh pints. He tutted loudly and shoved her away from him with his elbow. She bounced off him and her knees hit the table. Pain jolted through her like an electric shock and she cursed loudly.

"Definitely. Not. A dream." She told herself through gritted teeth. She turned to swear at the guy who'd shoved her but he wasn't there. "Bastard."

Her anger dissolved and turned into a warm feeling as she looked back at her team mates. How many times had she imagined this after everything had happened? Seeing everyone together again, laughing and messing around, the rift and everything that came through it, forgotten for once.

She knew it wouldn't be long before Jack put them back to work again – tomorrow probably. For now though...they were just living in the moment.

Like the dream, Owen had his back to her and she smiled fondly at him.

Jack looked over Owen's shoulder and smiled at her. This caught Owen's attention and he turned to see who Jack was looking at. His eyes met Gwen's and he returned her smile.

Her feet carried her forward and she felt as though she was walking on air. He reached out his hand for her to take and pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he rested his on her hips.

"Gwen Cooper...I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Owen Harper." She smiled. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and sat down on her stool next to him. "You paying for another round Jack?"

"One more and then we head home. I want you all back at the Hub bright and early tomorrow." Jack told them as he ordered the next lot of drinks.

"I knew it." Gwen sighed.

"Come on. Tell me you're not excited to have that place back." He laughed.

"I have missed it." She nodded.

"What happened to it anyway?" Tosh asked. "How come you're talking about it as if it got destroyed?"

"It did." Jack answered simply. "It's a long story."

"And...Ianto...what happened? How did you..?" Tosh frowned.

"Die?" Ianto finished. She looked away uncomfortably and shifted in her seat. "It's ok. It's actually part of the same story."

"Well come on." Owen said. "Spill." Jack, Gwen and Ianto took it in turns to tell parts of the story. They told them every detail from the Hub getting blown up to Jack sacrificing his own grandson to save the children of the Earth. "Shit." Owen mumbled.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Jack...your grandson...did he...come back when we did?" Tosh asked.

"Actually...it was Gwen choosing to bring him back that brought all you back." Jack told her. "We all owe her a lot."

"Oh shut up Jack." Gwen sighed. "Don't be stupid. You know you had a big part in it too."

Jack shrugged modestly and sipped his drink.

"Oh, that reminds me Gwen." Ianto said. "I should thank you for looking after my sister and her family. It means a lot to me."

She smiled and reached across the bar to squeeze his hand.

"Have you heard from them? Are they ok?" She asked.

"They're fine. They don't remember what happened which is a blessing. I'm going over to see them this weekend." He told her.

"That's nice." She smiled. "And Jack? I'm assuming you called Alice. Was she ok?"

"Yeah. She doesn't remember either and she's letting me visit on Monday under strict orders that I don't bring any trouble with me." Jack explained. "Which I won't. I'm not losing them again." Gwen nodded and he gave her a sad smile. He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Forget the one more round thing. Let's play 'who can stay sober the longest'."

"I'm up for that." Owen replied. "Get ready people, you're all about to lose magnificently."

"Yes you are." Jack grinned.

Toshiko was the first to lose. She put down half a glass and collapsed into giggles.

She was followed by Ianto who slumped against the bar and put his hands up in surrender.

Gwen gave up after falling off her chair and not being able to get up due to the fact that she couldn't stop laughing. Owen had to pick her up and she was now sitting with her head in her arms on the bar, watching the other two. She cheered him on, well she thought she did. What actually came out was just a jumble of words, some not even in English and neither Jack nor Owen were sure they were Welsh either.

Owen did not want to admit defeat but he could feel the room spinning around him and Jack just didn't seem to be affected at all. It had to have something to do with Jack's body healing faster than theirs. It must burn off the alcohol quicker and he got over hangovers quicker than them too. Surely that was cheating.

"Alright...you win." Owen slurred.

"Time to go home I think." Jack chuckled.

Gwen sat up quickly, swayed dangerously and almost fell off her stool again. Owen caught her and put his arm around her for support.

"No, let's all stay together tonight." She protested. "We can stay at the Hub. We've all got spare stuff there."

"I can order pizza." Ianto suggested, a dreamy smile on his face. "Pizza...funny word."

Jack raised an eyebrow as Ianto started laughing.

"Ok...look, you go wait outside, I'll go back to the Hub and pick up the SUV. Looks like I'm the designated driver." Jack said.

"But you've been drinking too." Tosh pointed out.

"Does it look like it's affected me?" He asked. Tosh frowned as she looked him over and shook her head. "Ok, Owen you help Gwen out to the car park. Tosh, you don't look too bad, help me with Ianto."

Owen led a wobbly Gwen out of the pub with Jack and Tosh supporting Ianto between them, following closely. There was a low wall that Owen sat Gwen down on and Jack did the same with Ianto. Tosh flopped down next to him and leant her head on his shoulder. Ianto's eyes were closed as he tried to stop the world from spinning around him. Gwen took deep breaths, the cool air hit her face and sobered her up a little. Owen sat next to her and she slumped against him.

"I haven't been drunk in a very long time." She said.

"I'll be right back." Jack said and left them.

He returned twenty minutes later and the four of them climbed into the SUV with him.

Once they'd reached the Hub, Ianto headed straight for the coffee machine, his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he ordered the pizzas.

He made everyone a strong black coffee and collected the pizzas from the tourist office where they'd been delivered. He took them into the boardroom where the others had managed to drag themselves. He swayed from side to side and he wondered how he managed to not drop or spill any of the drinks.

They sat in silence as they sipped their drinks and nibbled slices of pizza, each wondering if they were getting old. The sensation of being drunk just wasn't as fun as it used to be.

"When did we get so old?" Gwen asked.

"We haven't got old, we've just become more mature." Tosh replied.

"Same thing." Owen commented.

"If it makes you all feel better, I'm older than you all." Jack said. "A lot older."

"Yes but you're never going to look it." Ianto pointed out.

"Hey, I was trying to cheer you all up." Jack replied defensively. "I'm old enough to be your great great grandfather."

"You're right, that does make me feel younger." Owen nodded.

"Just how old are you Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Old enough to have seen so many things." Jack answered.

Gwen sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get a proper answer from him.

"Well, I don't know about you lot but I'm ready for bed." She announced and yawned. "Where are we all sleeping?"

"We could use the rooms down in the medical bay." Owen suggested.

Ianto made them all one last cup of coffee to take down with them before they headed down. Myfanwy screeched overhead and they all grinned up at her.

"Hey there." Jack called. "We missed you too."

He chuckled and waved as the pterodactyl swooped back into her cage.

"If you missed her so much, maybe you can clean her cage out tomorrow." Ianto said.

"Oh...well...I'd love to but I'm busy tomorrow. I have to write a report on what happened and that's going to take some time." Jack stammered. The younger man rolled his eyes and sighed. They reached the rooms and Jack grabbed Ianto's hand. "Stay with me tonight?" Ianto nodded once causing the Captain to grin. "Night guys."

"Good luck Ianto." Gwen called as Jack pulled him into one of the rooms.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Tosh said and disappeared into another room.

Gwen and Owen were left alone, not quite meeting each other's eye.

"Well...I guess we should say goodnight..." Gwen said.

"Yeah we should." Owen nodded.

Their eyes met and they both smiled at each other before tumbling through the door to the nearest room.

Gwen felt herself slowly waking up the next morning and it took her a few minutes to remember the events of the day before. She remembered everything up until entering a bar. Everything after that was a little fuzzy, only a few clear bits. It felt like she was trying to fit pieces of a puzzle together and it was all the same colour. Her head was pounding too much to try any harder so she gave up.

She clenched her eyes shut and sat up, not wanting to find that it had in fact been some hallucination due to grieving over her friends.

Opening one of her eyes a crack, she looked at the room she'd woken up in. She recognised it as one of the medical rooms in the Hub and opened her eyes fully. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the person lying next to her.

Owen was still fast asleep, snoring softly. The sheet had fallen down, uncovering his bare chest. She ran her hand over where his scar should have been. There was nothing, not one tiny indication that he'd been shot at all. But Owen was shot before the nineteenth of March and if everything had gone back to that date, how come Owen had healed? Was it another gift from Grace?

She squealed slightly as a hand covered hers causing her to jump. A soft chuckle followed and she looked up at Owen's face. His eyes were open and he was watching her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." He answered, his voice thick with sleep. "Sorry I made you jump. How's your head?"

"Like a bunch of angry Weevils got trapped in there." She sighed. "You?"

"Yeah, about the same." He nodded. "Any idea what time it is?"

She glanced up at the clock and groaned.

"Five in the bloody morning." She told him.

"For God's sake Gwen." Owen moaned. "What did you wake me up at five in the morning for?"

"I didn't know." She argued. "And I didn't mean to wake you up. I just...got curious about why you don't...why you're not..."

She looked back down at his chest to where their hands were still resting and he followed her gaze.

"Yeah...I was wondering too." He admitted. "When you fell asleep, there were just so many questions bouncing around in my head. On March nineteenth I had a bullet hole in my chest, I was dead. So why aren't I now?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and lay back down on her side, propped up on her elbow so she could still see him. "But I'm so glad you're not. Maybe we should just think of this as a blessing and stop questioning it. You don't want to go back to being like that do you?"

"No of course not." He said, tucking a hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything. Anyway, you're right we should just...think of it as a miracle and forget about it."

"Yes." She smiled and leant in to kiss him.

"Come on, let's try and get a few more hours sleep. Who knows when Jack will wake us all up." He sighed. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as his warm arms enveloped her. She could hear his heart beating and his deep breaths under her ear. They gently lulled her and she felt her eyes grow heavy. "Gwen?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

He ran a hand up her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

He heard a small sigh escape her lips and he knew she'd fallen asleep. He adjusted the sheets so she was covered again and wouldn't get cold before letting himself fall asleep.

The smell of fresh coffee woke Gwen up a few hours later. The moment her brain sensed it, it was shouting at her to get out of bed.

She sat up and shook Owen until he woke.

"Come on you. Up." She ordered.

"Just five more minutes please." He begged.

"Fine, stay in bed. Jack will just come and drag your naked arse out of it." She told him. "All I'm doing is saving you from the embarrassment."

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." Owen mumbled. Gwen left the bed and started to get dressed. She shook her head when she looked back at him and he was still lying there, his eyes closed. She opened and closed the door, slamming it loudly. It hurt her own head to do it but at least it got Owen's attention. He sat up and clutched his head. "Did you have to do that?"

"Get up." She ordered.

"Ok." He grumbled and hauled himself off the bed. "God I need something for this headache."

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door and Ianto's voice filtered through.

"Coffee and aspirin outside for you." He called.

Gwen opened the door and smiled.

"Oh thanks so much Ianto, you're an angel." She said.

Owen appeared behind her, not caring that he wasn't wearing anything as he grabbed his coffee and aspirin from Ianto. The Welshman looked away quickly as Gwen pushed him back inside.

"I'll...see you in a bit." Ianto said awkwardly, passing her her things.

He quickly disappeared, almost tripping over as he did.

When Gwen and Owen joined the rest of the team by the workstations, Toshiko was already working at her computer with Jack and Ianto behind her. Gwen noticed dark circles under her eyes and she kept shaking her head a little as if to keep herself awake.

"Are you ok Tosh?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Tosh answered. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" Gwen asked.

"You'll think I'm being silly." Tosh laughed nervously.

"No I won't." Gwen reassured her.

"Well...I was scared to close my eyes. I didn't want to go back to the darkness." Tosh admitted. "I was on my own and I just kept wondering if anyone would ever notice if I slipped away again."

"Tosh." Gwen scolded. "You're not going anywhere, I won't let that happen. _We_ won't let that happen. You should've said something, I could have stayed with you."

"You were with Owen, I didn't want to disturb you. I knew how much you wanted some time alone together last night." Tosh shrugged.

"We would have waited if it meant helping you feel safe." Gwen argued. Tosh gave her a small smile as Gwen bent down to give her a hug. "Next time, you tell me ok?"

"Ok." Tosh nodded. "Thanks Gwen."

The computers started to beep furiously and they all looked up quickly.

"Rift activity." Jack said. "Let's go people."

Jack grabbed his coat as he ran out of the Hub, the rest of the team following behind him.

"Here we go again. Running into the unknown, risking our lives, never knowing if we're going to make it...God I've missed this." Owen grinned.

**A/N:** One finished, now onto the next one that's been stuck in my head but couldn't get down because my laptop was being fixed. XD


End file.
